Shots in the Dark
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Just a little one shot (literally!) fic... Mild language, not too bad though... R&R please!


Shots in the Dark

Aleesha Posey

July 18, 2003

(Narrator clears throat :) Duo sat at the bar alone... again...as usual. He'd tried to get the guys to go with him... correction... he'd only asked Wufei since he knew that Trowa had just come back from a battle on L-3 and he and Quatre were probably going to...celebrate. And Heero... Heero was a different story...

Rykie: "What? Why was Heero a different story? I thought Duo and Heero were together..."

Aleesha: "Not in this story, and besides, I've only written 5 lines, give me a chance, will you?"

Duo walks up with a shot glass in hand.

Duo: "Excuse me, I'm supposed to be the main character of the story, remember?"

Rykie and Aleesha: "Oh, yeah."

Narrator: ahem He was on his sixth round of whisky and was only a shot or two away from the floor. He was trying to drink away the past couple of days...

Aleesha glares

Narrator: Ok, alright... He was trying to drink away the past couple of years... (Whispers) Better?

Aleesha nods.

Rykie: "Gee, I know how he feels... had to do that..."

Aleesha (interrupting): "Um, Rykie, HUSH!"

Rykie: "Sorry."

Narrator: ANY way! The bar tender walked up and took the bottle away from the braided boy. "That's enough for tonight, son... Go home!" He said as calmly as he could, Duo didn't protest which surprised the bartender... but simply got up and left.

Rykie: "Now he's gonna go fuck Heero, right?"

Aleesha: "No, Rykie."

Rykie: "C'mon! That's the best part!"

Aleesha: "No, Rykie."

Rykie snaps her fingers and sits down in her purple, satin covered inflatable chair and sips a martini, Aleesha sighs, shakes her head and continues writing.

Narrator: Duo walked down through the park, sat on one of the swings, and sighed heavily. Then................. (Dramatic pause)............. the sprinklers came on. He got up and found a bench on the pier... and consequently out of the water works. He was about to leave when he heard...

Rykie (interrupting): "I LOVE you DUO! Come back here and have SEX with me!"

Aleesha: "Rykie."

Rykie: "Not apologizing."

Aleesha: "Rykie."

Rykie: "What?"

Aleesha: "Shut up."

Rykie closes her mouth, thinks a moment then blows a raspberry at Aleesha who just rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue.

Narrator (frustrated): Footsteps approaching from behind, slow and deliberate... It could be none other than..................(another dramatic pause).................. Heero Yuy... "Duo." He spoke in the same monotone... The same tone Duo loved so much. "What are you doing out this late... and this drunk?" Duo hung his head, still not facing the Wing Pilot, his perfect soldier. "Thinkin'" he replied and lie down on the bench. "About what?" Heero pressed. "Why d'ya wanna know?" Duo spat and sniffled. Heero lifted Duo's head up and sat, laying it back down in his lap. Duo didn't know what to think or say or do... He was stunned at the Japanese boy's actions. "Breathe, Duo." Heero said and the braided baka exhaled. "Now tell me, what the hell is wrong?" Duo sat and tried to focus on the beauty in front of him. To no avail—too inebriated...

Rykie: "C'mon! I want SEX not CONFESSION... you're to angsty! Just get to the SEX would ya?!"

Aleesha: "Rykie.... do you wanna write this?—then shut up."

Rykie: "But I wanna see 'em Fuck!"

--Here Allison walks into the room; however, hearing Rykie's last statement, she promptly turns and exits...

Aleesha: "Rykie... I'll get there... shush!"

More Rykie pouting ensues.

Narrator (throws up papers and stomps out of room. Sarah enters and picks them up, and reads): "Duo why did you just run off like that? It's not like you." Heero said. Duo closed his eyes and sighed. "I had to think." "About what?" Heero wasn't going to let this one go; he'd seen Duo like this before, and it hurt. Duo sighed again and thought 'Because I love you' "Duo?" "I..." "You what?" "I LOVE YOU, OK?!" Duo leapt up and took off the pier, across the street and deep into the woods. Heero watched him go, "Did he just...?" Heero took off after him...

Rykie: "Go get your guy Heero! It's sex in the forest!"

Sarah: "Who the hell was that?" Looks around

Aleesha: "Just ignore her... she wants them to have sex... Keep reading..."

Sara smiles and nods.

Sarah: Duo ran into the woods and stopped when he came to a little clearing he fell to his knees right in the middle of it.

Heero ran after him and found him there talking to himself. "Duo you idiot, now you've done it. Now he's gonna kill you." Duo was brought from his thoughts by a hand on his arm and warm breath on his year. "No one is going to kill you, I won't let them." It was Heero. Duo's head turned toward the hand on his arm, "You're not mad at me?" Heero leaned against Duo and wrapped his arms around him. "No Duo, I'm not mad. But I'll have to teach you a lesson for running away from me." Duo knew full well what Heero was talking about and he leaned into the embrace.

Heero's hands began to move and his mouth found Duo's, Kissing him gently, then roughly as his hands pulled off the offending shirt, and spun Duo around to lie on the ground before him. Taking a moment to savor the boy's features he asked, "Duo, are you sure?" Duo nodded. "Heero, I've never been more sure of what I want. You. Inside me. Now." Heero pounced on the braided boy and had almost declothed him entirely when they heard shooting in the distance, and it was getting nearer. "Shit. It's probably OZ soldiers..." Duo sighed. Their love session was about to be cut short... –Not if Heero could help it... Heero jumped to his feet and reached into his black-hole-o-spandex® and pulled out a little black handle with a red button on the end. "Heero, what's that?" Duo asked and Heero pushed him back down just as the gunners came into view. "HEE-CHAN!"

Heero turned to the intruders. "Omae-O-Korosu!" He pushed the button and all the land around them was no more.

Rykie: "Yes! Sex AND death!'

Aleesha and Sarah: "It's almost over! Shut up!"

Rykie: "Ok, ok... Sorry!"

Sarah (Imitating Heero's glare-o-death® at Rykie): "Heero, if I didn't know better, I'd say you planned all of this..." Duo said with a smile. "It was planned; I've been after those troops... and YOU for weeks... Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone..." Heero smiled a little smile and knelt over the Braided Baka. "How'd you know I'd come here, and where I'd fall, and... everything else...?" Duo was thoroughly confused. "AHH, that... I just took a shot in the dark."

Rykie: "That's it?! NO SEX!! How could you!?"

Aleesha: "With all your interruptions, I got tired... I don't feel like writing any more... sorry. If you want sex, you can write it in... I'm through..."

Rykie stomps off and Sara grabs a pen and sits on the floor "If YOU'RE not gonna write it; I will!"

Owari!

Author's Notes: I don't own anything. This is for the sole purpose of entertainment. Don't sue, I'm not worth it. Apologies to Rykie, Sarah, and the Narrator... You must learn to bear with me...The trips are often short, bumpy and interesting...

Aleesha Posey


End file.
